ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
P.I.X.A.L.
P.I.X.A.L. (P'rimary '''I'nteractive '''X-ternal 'A'ssistant 'L'ife-form) is a major character in the third season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. She is a female android created by Cyrus Borg to serve as his assistant, carrying out her duties with cold, emotionless precision - due, in no small part to her AIE-ES (artificial intelligence enhancer-emotion suppressor) chip. History P.I.X.A.L is the latest in a line of android assistants to Cyrus Borg. Her fifteen predecessors had malfunctioned due to a faulty thermo-coil and a malfunctioning AIE-ES (artificial intelligence enhancer-emotion suppressor) chip. Cyrus managed to fix the thermo-coil with P.I.X.A.L., but the AIE-ES chip remained problematic. The Surge P.I.X.A.L. first meets the ninja when they arrive at Borg Industries. She scans Zane, finding him to be made of old hardware, though is perplexed when she is unable to locate his power source. She then guides Sensei Wu, Nya, and the rest of the students on a tour through Borg Industries while the ninja visit Borg. However while they are at the assembly line, the Overlord takes control of the system, including P.I.X.A.L who attempts to attack the tour group, however they manage to escape. The Art of the Silent Fist P.I.X.A.L., still influenced by the Overlord, was programmed by him to retrieve the Techno Blades. Unfortunately, her attempted theft was spotted by Zane, who managed to catch her after a short chase. Bringing her to Garmadon's monastery, the White Ninja hacked P.I.X.A.L. with his Techno Blade, freeing her from the Digital Overlord's control. In return, she warned the Ninja about the Overborg's Nindroid army, as well as a way to defeat them. Later, on their way to the source of all power in Ninjago, she fixes Zane after their battle with the Nindroids. When she accidentally opens Zane's Power source, which is rare, due to him being built with spare parts. She accident hurts him and she explains that she wanted to know why he is so different. Zane then tries to tell her that everyone is different, but she tells him she isn't. When they arrive at the source, she stays back while the others go as she is not built for combat. However once the ninja are discovered, she races to the rescue. Zane goes out to help her from General Cryptor, but the White Ninja is easily defeated. After the ninja shut down the power, P.I.X.A.L. tells Zane that they are compatible before her power source is cut completely. Blackout Zane re-activates P.I.X.A.L by dividing his power sorce, and giving it to her. P.I.X.A.L tells Nya that Cole would be a better match for her, instead of Jay. Jay then attacks Cole after overhearing this. After.... The Curse of the Golden Master P.I.X.A.L follows Cyrus Borg, and gives power to New Ninjago City. Lego.com Description P.I.X.A.L.(Primary Interactive X-ternal Assistant Life-form) is Cyrus Borg’s android assistant. When she first meets the ninja, she is under the influence of the Digital Overlord and uses her skills to copy the plans for Zane so the Nindroids can be built. She is cold and mechanical and incapable of any feeling for anyone. P.I.X.A.L. is actually the 16th model in her line, the first 15 having malfunctioned due to a faulty thermo-coil and a malfunctioning AIE-ES (artificial intelligence enhancer-emotion suppressor) chip. Borg was able to fix the coil, but the chip problem has not been completely solved. Set Appearances *70724 Ninjacopter Gallery Pixalscanningzane.jpg|Pixal scanning Zane. Pixalthesurge.jpg 27PixalTurnsEvil.jpg Pixal.jpg th (9).jpg|P.I.X.A.L minifigure P.I.X.A.L.grabbingnya.jpg|P.I.X.A.L. when infected with the Overlord. s Category:2014 Category:Characters Category:Ninjago: Rebooted Category:Article Stubs Category:Spoilers Category:Nindroids Category:Villains Category:Ninja Category:Robots Category:Evil Category:Heroes